Tis The Season
by emblah01
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles leading up to the twenty-fifth day of December. One for each day. Now complete! Thanks for almost 300 reviews!
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Lou here with a new story! This is a collection of drabbles leading up to December 25, which, for those of you who don't know, is Christmas Day! I will post the first drabble on the first of December and there will be a new one (hopefully) each day. Either way, I will be doing 25 drabbles, from 100 to 1000 words each, depending on my schedule. And you can bet your buttons they will be cheesy as ef!

So, this is the list of the themes I will be writing... Enjoy!

1. Snow

2. Sweater

3. Santa Hat

4. Winter Wind

5. Sleigh

6. Cookies

7. Bobbles

8. Hot Chocolate

9. Marathon

10. Snowman

11. Gingerbread

12. Snow Day

13. Angel

14. Carols

15. Trimming of Trees

16. Gift Giving

17. Cinnamon Frosting

18. Turkey

19. Star Of Wonder

20. Snowflake

21. Giving Back

22. Baking

23. Wrapping Paper

24. Jolly Old Saint Nick

25. Family

So yeah... Like I said, the first one will be up December 1 and they will continue to the last one on December 25, which is Christmas Day!

I guess I'll see you in 4 days time!

Happy Holidays!

-Lou


	2. Snow

§ • Snow • §

* * *

The first time those fluffly snow flakes fall from the sky is the day that adults groan in annoyance, and children grin in ecstacy.

For adults, the snow means backbreaking, neck-aching shoveling of driveways and sidewalks, and difficulty staring your car in the morning. It means early morning chills, ice to slip on and turning the thermostat up as high as it can go.

For children, it means snow forts, and snow angels, and snowmen, and hot chocolate. It means Christmas cookies, and frost on the windows and catching the snowflakes on your tongue. It means magic and wonder and presents.

Percy Jackson was no different than these children.

He awoke a brisk December morning to find that the only thing he could see out of his bedroom window were fluffly white specks floating down from the sky. He lept out of bed, his cheeks pink from the cold, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. He ran to the window, the hems of his Power Rangers pajamas dragging on the floor, and his mouth fell open in awe. He pressed his little hands to the cold glass and he let out a long breath. The cold glass was covered in a coating of white condensation around a little handprint.

"Mum!" he yelled excitedly from his room, racing down the hallway. "Mummy! It's snowing! Mum! Did you see? It's _snowing!"_

He entered the living room, with a wide grin on his face.

Sally Jackson was sitting on a plush armchair, a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled at her four-year-old blearily, as it was only seven in the morning, and took a long sip of her hot drink.

Sally nodded. "I did, baby. I did."

Percy hopped onto his mother's lap. "I wanna go outside!" he piped, resting his chin in his mother's crook of her neck. "It's an outside day!"

Sally laughed and let out a yawn, stretching her arms around her son. "Maybe later, honey. It's a little early right now, don't you think?"

Percy stared at his little fingers, twisting them together. "I guess," he mumbled.

She grabbed the remote for the old, box television and turned it on. "How about some cartoons and then maybe we can go to the park after I meet Gabe for lunch."

Percy considered this proposal, fingering the sleeves of his pajamas. "Okay," he said after a while. "That's good too."

* * *

_So, that was the first little drabble kicking off this series. I already have the next one, 'Sweater' written, it just needs to be edited. That'll be up tomorrow._

_Please review and tell me what you think. For those of you who wanted Percabeth, it is coming in the next drabble, don't get your panties in a knot. These drabbles WILL NOT be all Percabeth. They are just Holiday Themed._

_I love you guys!_

_-Lou_


	3. Sweater

§ • Sweater • §

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her long curls.

She had been staring at her closet, contemplating what to wear to her best friend's house for the past thirty minutes. It wouldn't have been a big deal to her, as she didn't usually care all that much about her physical apearance, but it was her first time being over at his house and she wanted to make a good first impression.

And, somehow, she thought that jeans and a ratty Camp Half-Blood T-shirt just wouldn't do.

A knock sounded from behind her door.

"Come in," she called, throwing yet another shirt onto the pile behind her.

Helen, her father's wife, peeked through the door. "I was just wondering when you'd be ready to go to Percy's," she said. Her hair was pulled into an elegant twist atop her dainty head and her slim figure was covered in a thick, hideous Christmas sweater with a smiling reindeer face knitted into the red wool.

Annabeth sighed loudly. "I don't know," she all but groaned.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked, stepping past the thresh hold of her bedroom.

"I don't know what to wear." Annabeth looked at her sock-clad feet. "It's just so pathetic, considering all the crap I've been through in my life. I mean, you'd think that picking out clothes to wear to a boy's house I've known for how many years would be a cinch compared to that, you know?"

Helen nodded. "It seems as though you are going through what every girl goes through, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat down on her bed, setting her head on her knees. "What's that?" she asked quietly.

Helen sat down beside her. "I like to call it 'growing up'."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're changing from a girl to woman, Annabeth. And you're beautiful." Helen tucked a curl behind Annabeth's ear. "And now you want boys to notice that."

Annabeth stared at the wall, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. "Maybe."

"And perhaps you want Percy to notice that a little more than you do other boys?" Helen asked, a smile gracing her pink lips.

Annabeth's cheeks went red. "No," she answered too quickly. Hellen rolled her eyes.

"Well, whether you want to kiss Percy Jackson or not, you need to get ready sometime," Helen said. Her eyes travelled to the last item hanging in her closet. "And I think I have an idea…"

Annabeth followed Helen's eyes and groaned. "No way in Hades am I wearing that, Helen."

• § •

Annabeth arrived at Percy's apartment a fashionable five minutes late.

The squabble between Helen and Annabeth about what she would wear had been short, but heated. Hellen had eventually won. So, now, here Annabeth was, tapping her foot impatiently, wearing that stupid Christmas sweater, decorated with an overly cheery snowman, Helen had forced her into.

Percy opened the door with a smile plastered on his face, his green eyes and unruly black hair the same as she remembered it from four months ago.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Hey," he replied and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was still about two inches taller than him, but she noted that she almost couldn't wrap her arms around his broadening shoulders.

The thought made her heart skip a beat.

He pulled back and gestured for her to enter. She unwrapped her wool scarf from her neck.

"You can put your coat and stuff in my room," Percy said. He then pointed at her slowly, narrowing his eyes. "But you don't where it is…" Annabeth smiled, raising one eyebrow at him. "So I'll show you where it is…"

"That might be a good idea," Annabeth said wryly.

Percy grinned at her and punched her arm. "Follow me."

He ran down the hallway and Annabeth huffed, but followed him anyway. They stopped in front of a faux-wood door. Percy opened the door to a small, but cozy room.

"Après vous," he said. Annabeth walked inside slowly, feeling like she was intruding on something.

The walls were a cream colour and were covered in posters of bands and skateboarders Annabeth didn't know the name of. The only furniture in the room was a twin bed covered in a Snoopy quilt and a desk strewn with candy wrappers, old dishes, papers and pens.

She slipped her coat from her shoulders and laid it on Percy's bed. She looked at the wall next to the bed and smiled. Pictures of Camp were taped artfully in a collage. There were pictures of Grover, Tyson, the Stolls, Thalia… and her. There were lots of her.

One that stood out in particular was her, Percy and Grover, all standing by Thalia's pine tree. Percy had his arms slung across his two friends' shoulders. He was grinning so wide, it looked like his face would split in two. Grover looked nervous, but was smiling all the same. Annabeth just looked mildly annoyed at the arm draped around her shoulder, but you could see that she was really happy.

"That's us when we got back from our first quest," Percy said. Annabeth jumped. She hadn't realized Percy had come up behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, Seaweed Brain. I was there."

Percy shoved her lightly and she returned the favour.

"Oh!" came a voice from the doorway. "Look how cute you two look!"

"Wha?" Percy asked, articulate as always.

Sally smiled at the two of them, her kind blue eyes shining. "Well, you're wearing matching sweaters and everything!"

Annabeth looked down in surprise and saw that Percy was, indeed wearing and ugly Christmas sweater just as Hellen had picked out for her.

Sally patted her son's shoulder. "See, Percy? I told she'd like it. I don't know why you were so nervous anyway."

* * *

_Next up is 'Santa Hat'!_

_Please review! I'd like to know what you guys would like to see for future chapters!_

_Kisses,_

_-Lou_


	4. Santa Hat

• § Santa Hat § •

Snow was falling in thck, fluffy dots outside onto the Manhattan streets. The few people who were walking on the streets in the blizard were bundled under layers of wool and downfill jakcets. The only skin you could see of them was a thin strip that they left uncovered so they could see.

In an apartment building, on the second floor, the third door to the right, a blonde woman was staring lovingly at the baby girl in her crib, a soft smile playing on her pink lips.

The blonde woman squeeked as the black-haired man with the red and white hat wrapped his arms around her from behind. The black-haired man laughed softly and kissed the blonde woman on the cheek.

The baby girl with golden curls grabbed at her toes and giggled, drool spilling over her chin.

The blonde woman leaned over and wiped it away from her mouth. A smile found its way onto her mouth. Her grey eyes shone with happiness and love. "She looks like you," she said.

The black-haired man disagreed, "No way. I'm not that pretty. She looks like you."

The blonde woman kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

The baby girl with the golden curls let out a cry of delight as the black-haired man with the red and white hat grabbed her from the crib and held her in his arms, cuddling her against hs chest and tickling her tummy.

"Ba ba ba ba…" the little girl said with a gummy smile. Her little hand wrapped around the white pom-pom on the end of his hat and she shoved it in her mouth. "Ba ba ba ba…" she repeated, this time through the pom-pom.

The blonde woman threw her head back in laughter at the black-haired man with the red and white hat's surprised expression. The baby removed the white fuzz from her mouth and yanked on the hat as hard as she could, all while grinning and laughing.

"I take it back," said the black-haired man, no longer with his red and white hat, as it was on the floor, the pom-pom soaked with baby drool. "This baby is yours." He offered the baby to the blonde woman.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because," the black-haired man said as he picked up his Santa hat from the floor and shoved it onto his head, "no baby of mine could ever be that strategic at only six months old."

"Ah, but my daughter would never drool that much."

"Hey!"

* * *

_And that's the third instalment of 'Tis The Season'. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. I love you all very much._

_Next up we have 'Winter Wind'. ;)_

_-Lou_


	5. Winter Wind

§ • Winter Wind • §

The cold gusts of wind bite at her legs. She bites her lips and continues slashing at the straw-filled dummies. Her knife slips in her glove-clad hands. She narrows her eyes and blows a chunk of brown hair out of her eyes.

She slashes madly, straw flying everywhere onto the ice covered ground. She lets out a guteral growl and stabs the dummy, dragging Katopris downwards, effectively cutting the dummy in half.

"Screw this," she mutters, and sheathes her knife.

"Piper!" a voice yells. She turns to see a tall, blonde boy with electric blue eyes running up to her. The scarf around his neck muffles his voice.

The winter wind seems to stab her like a thousand icey knives. "Hey," she says breathlessly.

"Holy Pluto," he says, gesturing to the pile of straw and old fabric. "Angry much?" he asks, quirking a perfect eyebrow.

She bites her lip. "Yeah…" She looks at her shoes sheepishly, blushing.

"What's the matter, Pipes?" he asks, slinging an arm around her shoulder, tilting her chin so she has to look at him.

"It's nothing," she says, brushing it off. He leads her out of the arena and down the worn path.

"Tell me," he implores.

"Jason, it's nothing," she says, anger lacing her words.

He gives her a look. "Really? Because it sure as Jupiter doesn't seem like nothing."

She sighs, knowing he won't leave her alone unless she tells him. "I got a call from my dad today," she begins, lacing her fingers together. "He said that he has to fly out to Detroit for this movie thing and that we won't be able to spend Christmas together."

Jason purses his lips. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I should be used to it by now. We hardly ever spend the holidays together. I guess… I just thought that maybe this would be our year; that we would finally become a family, you know?" She lets out a long, sad sigh.

Jason pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Pipes." She wraps her arms around him, his warmth blocking out the coldness of the weather. "If you want," he says, pulling away as they continue down the path, "you could tag along with Thalia and I. We're gonna get together Christmas Day and probably watch horror movies or something."

She smiles. "That would be wonderful." She lifts herself onto her tiptoes and pecks him lightly on the cheeks. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Pipes," he says. They continue their route in silence for a few moments, until Jason says, "I heard Leo stole some hot chocolate powder from the kitchens. Wanna see if we can mooch some off of him?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

"Race you!" he calls and she takes off after him.

The winter wind doesn't seem so cold anymore.

* * *

_Can you believe that we're already at day four of this task of mine? I sure can't._

_Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! Perhaps we can make it to thirty-five this time?_

_Love you all!_

_-Lou_


	6. Sleigh

§ • Sleigh • §

"Thalia?" a little voice asked from beside me.

I looked up from my video game and into the wide, innocent blue eyes of my little brother, Jason.

"Yeah?" I asked, and closed my GameBoy, setting on the glass table beside me.

"Who's Santa Claus?" he asked, his little fingers wrapped around his baby blue blanket. He looked so innocent, staring up at me with saddened blue eyes, messy, bedhead blonde hair and sucking on the corner of his blanket.

I placed my hands under his armpits and heaved him onto my lap. I brushed his overgrown hair from his eyes and wrapped my skinny arms around his tummy.

"Santa is a man," I began, hugging him close to my chest, "who lives in the North Pole. He has elves and a wife named Mrs. Claus. And, every year on Christmas Eve, he delivers presents to all the children of the world made by the elves. And, if you stay up late enough, you can hear Santa's sleigh bells in the nighttime silence on Christmas Eve."

Jason turned to me, hiding his face in the crook of my bony neck. "Wassa sleigh?" he asked, his voice muffled by my body.

I paused, trying to figure out the best way to describe it to a two-year-old. "It's like a giant, fancy sled, pulled by reindeer. Reindeer are like regular deer, only they're bigger and can fly."

"Oh," he said. He turned around so his back was against my chest. "Can we stay up and wait for him together?" he asked.

I smiled. "Absolutely, kiddo."

He grinned at me and I pecked him on the cheek. We were silent for a moment, listening to the disgusting moans coming from my mother's room. She most likely had another one of her 'gentleman callers' over to do… Whatever they were doing in there.

My mother rarely talked to us the rare moments she was home. She liked to drink a lot, so I was usually left home alone to take care of Jason, even though I was only ten. It's not like I could go to the police either; who would believe a ten-year-old girl like me?

Beside, the police are usually the ones she brings home with her at night to moan with, most likely to 'pay off' her unpaid fines.

"Can I play your game?" Jason asked suddenly.

I grabbed it from the table and handed it to him. "Anything for you, baby." And I meant it.

Little did I know that I would never stay up late on Christmas Eve with Jason that year.

* * *

_Sorry for the Jason-centric one again, though this one was more Thalia oriented. Thank you all so so much for all the kind reviews you left me for the last one! Perhaps we can make it to 45 this time?_

_Kisses and Hershy's!_

_-Lou_


	7. Cookies

§ • Cookies • §

Percy Jackson walked into his house. He slid his jacket off of his shoulders and unwrapped his scarf from his neck.

"I'm ho-ome!" he sang.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby," a voice called from down the hall.

He rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. His girlfriend was at the counter, covered in flour, her hair falling out of its messy ponytail. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied with a smile.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and blew a piece of hair from her eyes. "Making Christmas cookies."

Percy barked out a laugh. "Seriously? You? Making cookies? Annabeth, we don't even celebrate Christmas."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and untangled herself from his arms. "Whatever, Percy," she sneered. "Screw you."

"What?" he asked, throwing his arms up in surrender.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She started placing the balls of sugar cookie dough onto baking pans. "I decide for once to come home and do something nice for you and this is the bullshit I get. _Annabeth, we don't even celebrate Christmas!_ Well, you know what? Screw you."

"Okay, okay." Percy tried to wrap his arms around her once again. "I'm sorry. You're right, I'm wrong. I was a douche."

"Damn straight," Annabeth muttered and slammed another ball of cookie dough onto the baking sheet. She let out a squeak of surprise as she was turned around and kissed softly on the lips. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I can help?" he asked.

Annabeth let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine… You can…" She then smiled wickedly and dabbed a glob of cookie dough on his nose. "Suck it, bitch!" She laughed and then ran away.

"What the-" Percy wiped his nose and stuck his fingers into the bowl of cookie dough.

He ran after her. "Annabeth, you are going to die!"

She let a hoot of laughter. "Bite me, Percy Jackson."

He tackled her and pinned her down, making sure to keep the cookie dough on his fingers off of the ground. "That can be arranged," he growled.

She grinned at him. "Get off of me," she said and started to squirm under him.

He dabbed the cookie dough on her forehead, her cheeks and, finally, her lips. "Next time, you should pick a battle you can win." He smirked.

"Screw you," she said through the gooey white stuff.

Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and, finally, her lips. The taste of sugar cookie dough mingled with the kiss.

She smiled a small smile at him. "Still," she whispered, pecking him on the lips, "screw you."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

_Sorry this is so late. My friend's dad passed away on Tuesday, so I've been busy worrying about her._

_Please keep her in your prayers!_

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews! We made it passed our goal! Yay! Maybe we can make it to 55 this time?_

_Love you all!_

_-Lou_


	8. Bobbles

§ • Bobbles • §

The television depicted a cartoon of a grey and white bunny running away from an evil coyote. Nico di Angelo was sitting on the couch, sipping away at a Santa mug and flipping idly at the New York Times.

Nico snorted when he saw Thalia walk into the room.

"Nice earrings," he smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. He crossed his legs and idly turned the page of his newspaper.

"What?" Thalia snapped, sinking down into the couch next to him.

They were sitting in the Jackson's apartment, watching cheesy cartoons and drinking coffee. The Jacksons had gone out to lunch as a family, leaving both Thalia and Nico, who were staying with the Jacksons (they were always welcome), at the apartment alone for the afternoon.

Nico flicked her earrings, which were gold hoops with little Christmas bobbles hooked onto them, and she slapped his hand away.

"Bugger off," she muttered. Nico let out a snort of humor. "Am I not allowed to be in the Christmas spirit for once?"

"They're just," Nico flicked her earlobes once again, "so freaking adorable."

"Asshole," Thalia sang, determinedly turning away from him and staring at Looney Tunes playing on the television.

Nico continued to flick her ears incessantly. Thalia set her jaw and crossed her arms across her chest. She set her feet on the table and irritably blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh my gods! Would you please stop!" Thalia cried. "Like, holy Hades! Why must you be the bane of my existence?" She slapped at his hand furiously.

"Ow, Thalia! Ow! STOP IT!" Nico yelled.

Thalia huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, turning away from Nico and back to the T.V.

Nico mimicked her actions and let out an angry sigh. His head seemed to have a mind of his own. He flipped back and forth from the television and Thalia.

It was too tempting. Nico lifted his arm and flicked her earrings once more.

"NICO DI ANGELO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Nico gulped.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your prayers. I can assure you that my friend really appreciates it._

_Yay! We made it passed our goal of fifty-five reviews! Maybe we can make it to sixty-five? Please?_

_Happy Holidays!_

_-Lou_


	9. Hot Chocolate

§ • Hot Chocolate • §

"It's too cold for this, Travis," Katie whined and buried her face into the collar of her jacket. "Bloody Hades. Why on earth did I let you drag me outside? I should be in my cabin eating chocolate and watching 'It's Christmas, Charlie Brown'."

Travis huffed. "Gods, Katie, shut up."

Katie stop in her tracks, her celery green eyes furious. "What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Travis continued down the path in the woods.

They were trekking through the woods in Camp Half-Blood. It was cold that day, bitterly so, and Travis had dragged Katie outside at ten in the morning to 'show her something'. They had been walking for fifteen minutes, and Travis still refused to tell Katie what exactly their destination was. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be dumped with freezing cold water the moment they got there as Travis' idea of a prank.

Katie balled her mitten-clad hands into fists and stomped after him, muttering profanities under her breath. Her chocolate brown hair whipped around her face and she tugged her toque over her ears so as to block out the cold.

"Travis," she said finally. "Please tell me where we're going." She looked expectant, with her hands of her hips and tapping her foot impatiently, her head cocked to the side.

Travis faced her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "But then that'll ruin the surprise." He smirked.

She glared at him. "Follow me," he said cheerfully and ran down the path.

Katie threw her head back in exasperation before continuing down the path, snow crunching under her boots.

He led her to a clearing. A thin, untouched layer of snow covered the dead grass and a glittering layer of frost covered the tree branches, making them look like diamonds. The winter sun cast intricate shadows across the white snow. Winter songbirds sung haunting melodies that filled the air. The winter wind wasn't bitter anymore due to the massive trees blocking it from reaching their rosy cheeks.

Katie covered her mouth with her hand. Travis was standing on a dead log that he had turned into a bench. On it was a plain, blue blanket, a Thermos and two plastic mugs.

"What's this for?" she asked in a whisper.

Travis shrugged. "You."

She smiled softly. "Come sit," he said. She sat down across from him, folding her hands on her lap.

He opened the Thermos and poured her a mug of steaming, hot chocolate. He handed it to her and she removed her mitts. The mug was hot and warmed her numb fingers. She took a long sip, the warm drink defrosting her insides.

They were silent for a moment, when Travis let out a little, "Oh!"

"I completely forgot about this," he muttered, setting his mug in the snow. He pulled an iPod out of his coat pocket and flipped through the songs.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" Travis dismissed. He let out an "Aha!" and pressed play. Katie's face broke out into a grin. She recognized the song that was playing.

'_Christmas night, another fight. Tears we cried a flood. Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood.'_

"How did you-"

He cut her off again. "I heard you talking to your sister, Lucy, the other day. About how I never did anything romantic and stuff… I thought maybe I should pick up my game, you know?" He looked at his knees.

She smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured and kissed his cheek.

'_And like some drunken in this city, I go singing out of tune. Singing how I've always loved you darling, and I always will. When you're still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.'_

He grinned at her. "No problem."

"Seriously," she pressed her forehead to his, "thanks."

Silence filled the clearing as they sipped at their hot beverages.

"Snow ball fight?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

* * *

_Yeah, I was listening to 'Christmas Lights' by Coldplay, which is a wonderful song by the way, so all credit for the lyrics in italic go to Coldplay._

_Wow, seventy-one reviews for eight chapters? You guys are wonderful!_

_Perhaps we can make it to the big eight-zero?_

_Merry Christmas, etc.!_

_-Lou_


	10. Marathon

§ • Marathon • §

We were cuddled up next to each other on the couch in my mom's apartment. Annabeth's legs were tangled together with mine, her back pressed against my chest. My shoulders encircled her, my hands clasped tightly around her waist. Her curly hair was pulled into a messy French braid.

The movie ended with a flourish, a cheesy Christmas track playing along with the credits.

"What's next?" she asked, sitting up (much to my dismay).

"Hmm…" I mumbled. I got up and kneeled in front of the box of DVD's. "_Elf?_" I asked, holding a DVD case above my head.

Annabeth groaned. "I just watched that with Bobby and Matthew the other day."

"Killjoy," I sang and she threw a couch pillow at my head.

I stared at the box of DVD's. We had stayed up all night watching cheesy Christmas flicks because Annabeth had had a bad dream and needed something to take her mind off of it. She told me to go back to bed. I refused.

Who wouldn't?

Go back to bed or cuddle next to a gorgeous girl? The choice was obvious.

"Well, we're done all the Christmas movies… Onto Disney?" I asked, holding up _Aladdin._

She shrugged. "Sure," she said.

I started the movie and she curled up next to me. I placed my arms around her like I had them before she got up.

"Are you better now?" I whispered, my lips brushing the soft skin of her neck.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Thank you for staying up with me, even though you have that test thingy today at school." (Annabeth had stayed with us for the weekend, as her parents were in San Francisco for some conference thing.)

"Meh," I said, brushing it off. "I can ask to do it tomorrow, 'cause I was 'sick'."

She laughed and I grinned, settling in to watch another cheesy movie marathon.

* * *

_AAAAH! This is so late! I'm so damn sorry you guys! I meant to write one yesterday, 'cause I knew I had four hours of dance, but then I had homework I had been procrastinating on and by the time I was done it was 11:30 and I had to go to bed._

_Blah!_

_I seriously wrote this is fifteen minutes, so I apologize if it sucks!_

_In other news, thank you all so friggin' much for all you wondertastic reviews! Maybe we can make it to ninety? Pretty please?_

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_

_-Lou_


	11. Snowman

§ • Snowman • §

"Annabeth?" a little voice asked from beside me. I shoved a piece of scrap paper into my book, marking my page.

I turned my head and saw that Bobby and Matthew were standing beside my bed. "What?" I asked, lifting myself up from my stomach.

"Will you come outside with us?" they asked in unison.

"I have homework," I replied flatly, opening my book again.

"Annabeth! Go outside with you brothers!" Helen shouted from downstairs.

I groaned internally and faked a smile. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

§

Half an hour, and a lot of fighting and resistance (Bobby and Matthew seemed to have a rivalry against ski pants) later, we were outside in our tiny, freezing backyard.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Bobby asked.

"Let's make a snowman!" Matthew suggested.

"No, that's stupid," Bobby sneered.

Matthew pushed him. "Shut up! Mom says you're not supposed to call people stupid."

"Mom also says you're not supposed to say shut up," sang Bobby.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted. They were silent. They stared at me, their mouths hanging open. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Okay. I think we should make a snowman."

"Fine," Bobby grumbled.

"Do you guys even know how to make a snowman?" I asked them. They shook their heads. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sometimes, I wonder how you two lived the way you did for your whole lives," I muttered. I clapped my mitten-covered hands, rubbing them in false anticipation. "Okay, Bobby, you can start making the middle snowball. Matthew, please start on the head. I'll make the bottom." They were still staring at me. "You heard me! Go!" I shooed them away with my hands and began on forming the bottom ball.

The snowman, in the end, was lopsided and lumpy. Matthew didn't really understand the concept of a sphere, so the head looked more like an egg. Bobby seemed to have merely shoved a bunch of miniature snowballs against each other until the lump he had created was large enough to be considered the middle of the snowman.

"Okay then," I muttered. I took off my toque and placed it on top of the snowman. I unwound my scarf and arranged it around his neck.

"Bobby, do you want to go get a carrot?" I asked. He nodded and ran inside. I grabbed two pebbles from the ground and shoved them into the egg-shaped head. I broke off a branch from the baby oak tree in our backyard, making arms. Bobby came rushing up to me with a deformed carrot in his hand and it made a nose.

"Done," I said. "Let's go back inside. It's freezing."

"Race you to the door, loser!" Matthew yelled rushing to the house, pushing his brother in the process.

"Hey!" Bobby protested and followed him, waddling in his ski pants.

I treaded to the house, my toes and fingers numb. I took off my down fill coat and hung it on the coat rack. Helen was sitting in the living room, watching some soap opera.

"I took them outside," I said monotonously and ran upstairs. On the way up, I saw her nod, completely engrossed in her television show.

I looked out the window of my bedroom and saw the snowman staring back at me. The wind made the thin oak branches sway, like he was waving.

I waved back.

* * *

_Bleh. I hope you guys mildly enjoyed it, 'cause I hate this so darn much. But I need to post something, as I promised you something everyday._

_Only nine more days of school left and then I'm on winter break! Yay!_

_What are your guys' plans for the hols this year? Tell me in a review! Maybe we can make it to a whopping three digits? Only two more to go!_

_Happy Christmas, lovelies!_

_-Lou_


	12. Gingerbread

§ • Gingerbread • §

"Hello, Mrs. Gingerbread! You look lovely today!"

Annabeth Chase was standing at the kitchen counter, holding two gingerbread cookies.

"Why thank you, Mr. Gingerbread. For that you get a little kiss. _Mmwa_!" She pressed the gingerbread cookies together and pulled them apart.

"Annabeth?" Frederick Chase had entered the kitchen. His striped dress shirt was untucked and his tie was hanging around his neck loosely.

"Daddy!" the little blonde girl cried and hugged him around the knees.

"Hi, sweet pea," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are we gonna make gingerbread houses like you promised?" she asked, her grey eyes pleading.

Frederick Chase winced and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweet pea. I forgot."

Annabeth narrowed her intelligent grey eyes and set the two gingerbread people icing down on the counter. "But we can still make them, right?" she asked, skeptical.

Frederick began to tie his tie. "No, I'm sorry. I have to meet Helen for lunch. You remember Helen, right? You met a few weeks ago. Lovely woman, she is." His expression was wistful. He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Maybe next time."

Annabeth heard the front door slam shut as her father walked out on her. She sighed, her shoulders hunched in dejection. "Whatever," she muttered. Her lips slowly lifted into a small smile as she got an idea. "Yeah. Whatever. I don't need Daddy. I can make my _own_ gingerbread house. And it'll be bigger and better."

She leapt off of her chair and ran to the breadbox, where they had stored the gingerbread pieces they had made the day before. She set them on the counter, laying them out in a neat pattern.

She had to stand on a stool to see over the tall counter. She iced the sides together, holding them together with her tiny hands until it was dry. She repeated this with the roof and all the gumdrops, mints, jellybeans and the other gingerbread people.

She arranged them on a piece of tinfoil-covered cardboard. She then left it on the counter and went into her room to finish the _Nancy Drew_ book she had started a week before.

§

Frederick Chase came home in the late afternoon to the smell of gingerbread filling the house. "What on earth…" he murmured and hastily removed his coat and boots.

On the counter was a perfectly constructed gingerbread house, decorated intricately with piping and candies.

He knocked on the door of his daughter's room. "Come in," came a little voice. He opened the door to see his daughter sitting on the floor, papers strewn around the room. Amateur drawings covered the pages.

"What are you doing?" he asked, incredulous.

Annabeth looked at him, her grey eyes innocent and wide. "Drawing," she said absently.

"Have you been in here all day?"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No. I finished the gingerbread house, finished my book and then doodled. And now you're here. Did you see my gingerbread house? Did you like it? I was having trouble choosing the mints or the gummies, so I put on a bit of both."

"Oh," was all Frederick could reply.

"Well," the girl implored, "did you like it?"

"It was nice. Just remember that you aren't allowed to use the kitchen when I'm not home." He turned to leave, but left her with one last thought, "And clean up this mess when you're done."

He shut the door, leaving Annabeth alone with her drawings.

She clenched her little hand into a fist and began drawing a field. _Someday,_ she thought, _I am going to run away. I'm going to run and never stop._

* * *

_So, this one is a little depressing, but keep in mind that Annabeth never had a good relationship with her dad. I have a suspicion that it didn't start when Annabeth's stepmother came into the picture, but it was always there._

_He was incapable of seeing the brilliance of his daughter._

_NEWS:_

_On another note, please check out Vi Hart on YouTube. She is amazingly brilliant. If you're a nerd and enjoy math and philosophical musings, you will greatly enjoy her videos._

_Thank you all so much for your prayers. My friend's dad's funeral is this Friday and the prayer service is tomorrow, so I may not be able to post anything because I will be preoccupied with that, and if I do, it will be short. I hope you understand!_

_And what's up with that review count, huh? Love you all very much! Only seven more days until winter hols!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_-Lou_


	13. Snow Day

§ • Snow Day • §

You watch the swirling snowflakes fall down, down, down. The little white fluffs, swirling monotonously in little circles, look tiny compared to the rest of the world.

You wonder if that is what you look like to the universe, a tiny, useless white fluff floating through life in lazy, boring drift. If all this, all of human creation is really just brick upon brick, a mindless thought jumbled into something people call 'creative', completely and totally meaningless. If the world you live in is really just a speck of dust floating through the air, and there is some other, bigger world waiting to be explored.

You wonder if those tiny snowflakes will ever hit the ground, or if they will just sink through the cement and fall onward into infinite. And then you wonder what infinite is. The concept of something never ending, just expanding and growing is mind-boggling. It hurts your brain to even try to think about it.

You wonder if life even has a meaning, if we're all just bodies, skin upon flesh upon bone, jumbled together in this mixed up hell we call our planet, meant to live and then die. You wonder what happens after someone dies. Does the complex human being they have come to be, full of memories and life and laughter and sadness, just dissipate into thin air, leaving behind an empty shell, or does something happen to them?

But thinking about that confuses you too much, so you go back to thinking about snowflakes because that is safe and simple. A mindless white fluff falling through the sky, drifting along without a care, without knowing, a simple creature made out of crystallized water.

You begin to wonder if this all really exists, or if this is just some illusion you've made up in your head, or maybe a really long dream you'll wake up from. You begin to wonder what the end of the world will look like; perhaps the sun explodes and every human being on the planet spontaneously combusts, or maybe a zombie apocalypse. You begin to wonder how you will die, if it will be from old age or some sort of tragic disease.

If you look over the ledge of the window, you can see swarms of people along the sidewalks. You wonder if they are happy, if they are suffering inside. You wonder if the woman who picked up her phone is going to receive good news or bad news. You wonder why they are all outside, especially since it is a snow day. You hope they are happy, you really do.

But once again, you go back to thinking about snowflakes, because this is depressing you and you don't want to feel depressed.

At least until your mother calls you for lunch.

* * *

_I was feeling thoughtful. It was just a quiet, thinking sort of day, you know?_

_Thank you so much for the crazy amount of reviews I'm getting for this. I had no idea it would be this popular._

_Merry Christmas,_

_-Lou_


	14. Angel

§ • Angel • §

"Mummy?" Leo asked, sucking on one of his fingers, trying to lick the remainder of the chocolate cookie off of his sticky little hands.

They were in their living room, decorating a tall, pine tree with handmade, metal and paper ornaments.

"Yes, _cariño_?" Esperanza Valdez replied, hanging a paper reindeer on the tree, one that Leo had made when he was four.

"Can I put the angel on the tree? I wanna do it this year."

"_Pequeño,_ only big boys can put the angel on the tree. Are you a big boy?" When Esperanza talked, a Hispanic accent laced her words, making them sound exotic and important. Leo had often tried to mimic it, but he mainly sounded Italian or French whenever he tried.

"Yeah," Leo scoffed and placed his hands on his hips, jutting one out to the side. His mother laughed and ruffled his unruly curls.

"Of course, you are," Esperanza laughed. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Yeah, mum," Leo said. "How could you?"

The angel was made entirely out of scrap metal, with wings crafted out of tiny metal feathers. The robes were bright gold metal melted down into flat sheets wrapped around a complicated body. The hair was little curlicues arranged intricately on an old metal sphere. It was beautiful in an artistic, roughed-up way.

Leo snatched it from his mother's and stood up on a stool, stretching his short and skinny body as far as it could.

"Careful, Leo," his mom warned. "Don't knock over that tree."

"I won't, mum," Leo murmured, now standing on his tiptoes. "I can do this…" He stretched on one foot.

"Leo, _cariño, _maybe you should try to find a way to do this without reaching over all the decorations," Esperanza suggested.

"Like what?" he asked, exasperated. He stepped off of the stool.

"Every mechanic should learn how to problem solve," she replied idly, smiling at her beloved son.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the angel. Slowly, a smile worked his way onto his face, a mischievous smile. "Idea time," he muttered.

He collected a ball of twine from the kitchen drawer and laced it through the curtains along the window behind the tree. He attached a piece of wire at one end of the twine through one of the curlicues of the angel's hair. He then maneuvered the angel like it was bait on the end of a fishing rod, swinging it slowly until it hooked onto the highest peek of the tree.

"Yes!" he said triumphantly. He looked at his mom, his chin lifted in pride. "See? I did it," he declared proudly.

"That you did," Esperanza smiled. "You see, _cariño,_ mechanics isn't just about finding which piece goes where; anyone can do that. It's about finding out which piece you could switch out so it works better. Get it?"

Leo nodded, even though he didn't quite understand what his mother was trying to teach him.

"_Bueno,"_ she said. "Now, how about some cake?"

* * *

_Ahhh… Little Leo… So completely naïve. ;)_

_Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a whole bunch. Maybe we can get to 140? Please?_

_Happy Holidays!_

_-Lou_


	15. Carols

§ • Carols • §

"Ugh, Annabeth, do we have to go to this?" Percy groaned, slipping his coat over his shoulders.

Annabeth scowled. "Yes, we do. You can whine about it all you want, we are going to the concert."

"Annabeth," Percy implored, grabbing her shoulders, "I am a nineteen-year-old boy. I don't want to go some little girl's choir concert." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "_Especially_ if I have to dress like this." He gestured to his dress pants, dress shirt and tie (Annabeth had almost had to force him out of his Friday-night sweatpants.).

Annabeth scoffed. "Oh, hush you." She took a step closer and straightened his tie and collar. "Besides, there is nothing sexier than a man all dressed up." She picked an imaginary piece of lint off of his chest. "Now let's go." She kissed him on the cheek.

He wrinkled his nose and wiped the lip-gloss off of his face comically. Annabeth led him out of the building and down the sidewalk.

Percy stepped out onto the street and hailed a cab. "St. Thomas Church on fifty-third," Annabeth instructed, slamming the cab door behind her.

§

"That'll be twenty-seven," the cabbie grunted. Annabeth handed him the cash and they got out of the cab.

The church was tall and had a sort of classic gothic feel to it. Annabeth loved it from the moment she saw it.

"Look at it, Percy," Annabeth gasped. "The incredible detail, this must have taken months or years to construct. Oh my gods. Look at that pillar. _That pillar."_

"Yeah, yeah, it's a church with pillars," Percy grumbled in response.

Annabeth scowled at him. "What are you, five?"

"And a half."

"Grow up," she snapped.

Percy sighed and took her arm. "Fine." They walked into the dimly light church.

Annabeth's hair looked like spun gold in her twisted bun at the base of her neck. Her red dress clung to all the right spots, flowing away from other's elegantly. Percy's hair was semi-combed, still falling in front of his eyes. He looked uncomfortable in the black dress pants and white dress shirt Annabeth had forced him into ("It's a fancy event, Percy. We can't just show up in sweats!"). The doorman took their coats and hung them on a coat rack.

"May I see your tickets?" a Hispanic woman in a pantsuit asked them, a light, exotic accent accompanying her words. Annabeth handed her their tickets. She stamped them and said, "Your seats are in the second balcony, row six."

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

"Enjoy the concert," she said with a plastic smile. Percy snatched two concert schedules for them and they made their way upstairs.

§

"How much longer is this gonna be?" Percy complained softly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, it's only been fifteen minutes. The concert's an hour and a half."

Percy's eyes bulged. "Do you think everyone would hate me if I played _Candy Crush_?" Annabeth shot him a disapproving look. "Apparently," he muttered, deciding that maybe being quiet would be the best idea.

He lasted ten minutes. "Annabeth?" he asked.

Annabeth turned away from the choir. "What, Percy?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Why are we here, again?"

"I've already told you," she hissed irately. "The little girl I babysit is in the choir and it's a great way to expand our cultural awareness."

"I have great cultural awareness. I don't need to be here."

"Hush."

And Percy was quiet, this time for an impressive half hour.

"Annabeth?"

"_What?"_ she hissed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he complained.

"Percy this is the last song before intermission. Can it not wait?" she whispered back. An irritated-looking middle-aged couple glared at them. Annabeth smiled weakly back apologetically.

"But their songs are like forty-five minutes long," he whispered back.

"_Shut up,"_ Annabeth hissed back. "Gods, can't you just be quiet? You'll have to wait."

And Percy silent once again.

§

"That was a good show, huh?" Annabeth asked during the ride home. "I especially liked _Silent Night._ I loved the harmonies and the fact that they light the church with only candles. It was stunning. What about you, Perce?"

"Yeah, great. Wonderful," Percy muttered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't the one humming along during the second half of the concert. I guess you got pretty into it." She shot him a triumphant smirk.

Percy scowled at her. "Shut up."

* * *

_This is for all of you who have requesting Percabeth. So yeah. Not really fluffy, but I hope it's mildly humorous._

_And I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. You are angels sent from heaven above. ;)_

_Perhaps we can make it to 155?_

_-Lou_


	16. Trimming of Trees

§ • Trimming of Trees • §

They were sitting in the living room. The lighting was dim and the television had a fireplace roaring lively on the screen. The tree was a small, scrawny douglas fir, one of the last trees available in the tree lot. Multi-coloured lights surrounded the tree and little bobbles of red, white, blue, silver, green and gold decorated its branches.

Percy tentatively took the hand of his friend. Annabeth looked at him in surprise, but let it happen. She felt her cheeks warm, and couldn't help the silly smile lighting her face.

Annabeth had come over to spend time with the Jacksons when she was staying in New York over Christmas break and decorate the tree with them. Sally and Paul had decided to call it a night and they had gone to bed about half an hour, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in a peaceful silence.

Annabeth leaned her head down onto his shoulder and they sat there. There were no words, no movement. Just sitting and holding and leaning.

Percy decided that he wanted every night to be like this.

_A little bit of pre-series Percabeth for you lovely people. Listening to 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran and 'The A Team' by Birdy while writing this. Please check them out, their some of my favourite songs._

* * *

_Sorry it's so darn short. I was extremely busy today. _

_Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews; they are one of the high points of my day, to see all your kind words._

_Also, chapter 13 was in Percy's point of view, sitting by a window, just thinking._

_All my love,_

_Lou_


	17. Gift Giving

§ • Gift Giving • §

"Frank?"

He turned around to see Hazel standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Her frizzy hair was pulled into two thick braids, brushing her shoulders, and a purple sweater. Her hands were clasped behind her back, like she was hiding something.

Frank smiled awkwardly. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Hazel cautiously stepped over the threshold, like she was breaking a rule for the first time. "I know it's a bit early," she said and pulled a small, black box from behind her back, wrapped in a silver bow, "but I wanted to give you your present a little early."

Frank flushed. "You didn't have to give me anything," he muttered, scuffing his toe on the carpet.

Hazel smiled and bumped him with her shoulder. "Of course I did. Don't be silly."

"But I didn't get you anything yet," Frank admitted, his shoulders hunched.

Hazel shook her head. "You don't have to get me anything; I have all I need. Besides, the only reason you're getting it now is I want to give you this in private."

Frank nodded and took the box in his hands. He untied the silver ribbon, his hands shaking, and opened the velvet box. A little sheet of paper rested on the black velvet inside with the one single word written on it: _Positive._

Frank's eyebrows furrowed. "What does this mean?" he asked, setting the old jewelry box on the bed.

Hazel grinned and took a step closer to him. She grabbed one of his hands and paced it on her abdomen. Frank's eyes widened. "Really?" he breathed and she nodded enthusiastically. He picked her up and spun her around. He placed on the floor and kissed her. "This is so awesome. Oh gods, Hazel! When did you find out?"

"A couple days ago," she smiled. Frank pulled her against him, kissing her hair.

"This is wonderful," he murmured. "I never knew I could love someone this much."

Hazel was once again reminded why she loved Frank; even though he could be incredibly awkward (which was endearing), he said the sweetest things.

"Thank you so much," Frank whispered. "This is the best Christmas gift ever."

* * *

_This was for pnut9282 and AgentStarkRogers, who requested some Frazel. So, here you go. Some Frazel for you. ;)_

_Feel free to leave requests for couples that you want me to do. I won't do anything like Thalico, though, because Nico's gay and they're cousins._

_My God, that's like me dating one of my cousins… EW!_

_I was listening to 'Breathing Underwater: Acoustic' by Metric and 'Montreal' by Raine Maida while writing this._

_So, are you guys so ready for holidays? I know I am. So. Tired. Of. School._

_Happy Christmas,_

_-Lou_


	18. Cinnamon Frosting

§ • Cinnamon Frosting • §

"Apollo," Artemis sighed, "you always put the icing sugar in before the cinnamon. Now look what you've done, stupid pile of sacred cow droppings."

The mixer whirred in effort, trying to mix the pile of butter and cinnamon together.

"Mother of Zeus, how much butter did you put in here?" Artemis exclaimed.

Apollo looked at her, grinning a stunning, white grin. "Six cups," he said, suave as ever.

Artemis clenched her hand into a fist. "You ignorant buffoon!" she yelled. "The recipe says three cups!"

Apollo's grin faded from his face and he looked at the recipe book again, his perfect eyebrows furrowed. "Who says three cups in a recipe for two dozen cinnamon buns?"

"I don't know!" Artemis burst. "Normal people? Smart people?" The machine continued to speed up. Artemis played around with the dial, trying to get it to slow down. "If it weren't for Hera I wouldn't be in this inane situation. 'Family time will be good for you two! Make cookies!' Pah! Good for us my- ACK!" Artemis let out a shriek of horror.

Butter and cinnamon flew everywhere, completely covering Artemis' silvery top and pants. "APOLLO!"

Apollo looked at her nervously, running a hand through his (no longer) perfectly tousled hair. "Er, it wasn't my fault," he defended, though his voice was shaking nervously.

Artemis glared at him in pure fury. "WHY THE HADES WOULD YOU SET THE MIXER TO THE HIGHEST SETTING! THE RECIPE CLEARLY STATES THAT IT SHOULD ONLY BE ON _MEDIUM!"_

"Listen, sis, I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE 'SIS' ME! YOU INANE, IGNORANT, THOUGHTLESS, IDIOT, DENSE POOR EXCUSE OF AN IMORTAL!" She took a deep breath, calming herself. "You know what? Whatever. I don't care."

Apollo grinned roguishly, and took a huge glob of butter, cinnamon and icing sugar from his sister shoulder, sucking it off his finger. "Tastes good."

Artemis fumed, her sharp eyes narrowing. "YOU STUPID, LUDICROUS-"

* * *

_Thanks to hunterofartemis101 for the inspiration. Hope you all liked it, and if you didn't, well I hope you get run over by Santa's sleigh (totally joking, you're all wonderful)._

_Thank you all so darn much for your wonderfully kind reviews. I appreciate them so much._

_Best wishes,_

_-Lou_


	19. Turkey

§ • Turkey • §

"And then you add the salt," Piper muttered to herself, sprinkling salt over the plucked bird on the counter. She glanced at the recipe book, muttering to herself.

"Mom!" a little voice cried from the hallway. Piper sighed to herself in exasperation.

"Just a minute, honey," she called. "A teaspoon of thyme…" She measured out the ingredient and rubbed it onto the turkey.

"Mom! Help!" the little voice yelled.

Piper sighed and brushed off her hands on the dishcloth. Pushing her hair out of her face, she walked down the hallway.

Her daughter, June, was starring at her wide, electric blue eyes. A smashed glass bottle she clutched in her hand.

"Oh my gods," Piper whispered at rushed to her eleven-year-old. She bent down on her knees, and caressed her face in her hands.

"There was a big dog… A big dog with red eyes and black," she murmured. Piper looked at her daughter in concern, taking in her shocked eyes and parted lips, the way she gripped the broken bottle like it was her lifeline. "I grabbed the nearest thing and just hit it until it went away." Her bottom lip trembled and she stared at her mom with wet eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Piper cooed in comfort. "You're okay…" She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She took the bottle from her hand and set it on her dresser, making a mental not to get ride of it later. "C'mon…" she guided and stood up. She took her hand in her own. "Let's get you cleaned up and then do you want to help with Christmas dinner? I'm just starting on the turkey."

June nodded slowly and took her mother's hand. She mumbled, in a dazed tone, "Let's go make a turkey."

* * *

_Ugh, no. Yuckyuckyuck! Ew. This is so bad. Blah. Ew._

_I can't even deal with shitiness of this chapter. I apologize to all of you who read this. Bleh._

_Happy holidays. I promise tomorrow's will be better._

_-Lou_


	20. Star Of Wonder

§ • Star Of Wonder • §

She is so beautiful. Curled up on her side, tangled up in the blue sheets, her golden hair like a halo splayed around her head.

The room is dark, light only by the moonlight streaming in from the open window. It radiates on her smooth, tan skin, glancing off in a stream of silver beauty.

Her eyelashes brush her high cheekbones; her plush, swollen lips slightly are slightly parted, letting out little puffs of air with every breath.

You love the softness of her body, the way her shoulders round into strong arms, her waist tapering out into her curvy hips, down into her strong legs. You love the feeling of her skin under your fingertips, roaming all over her body, drumming nonsense rhythms, your lips following your fingers.

But she was more than just beautiful. Her intelligence amazes you. It shows through her eyes that she knows this and isn't afraid to throw it in someone's face. But you don't mind, because then she'll call you a Seaweed Brain, ruffle your hair affectionately and peck you on the lips.

Her sheer joy of life radiates through her smile, a wide, gleaming smiling, one that is accompanied with a head thrown back and a loud, happy laugh. Her face seems to glow; a warm, welcoming glow that draws you in and you can't help coming back for more. She radiates happiness, and love, and life, and it entices you, makes you want to know more.

She is like the star in your nighttime sky. Like, the Christmas story in the Bible; she is your Star Of Wonder, leading you home, safe and sound.

§

You stand there in your black suit. You feel disconnected, strange, alien. You're very aware of where you are; the grey silk embroidered with an intricate owl gives it away.

You're at her funeral.

There is a sullen, depressed attitude in the crowd. Everyone stares at you like you are about to break but you don't care.

You feel like something has been ripped away from you, leaving you with a bleeding, gaping hole to try to patch up.

Your mother stands behind you, silently crying with her husband consoling her quietly. You stand in front of them, still and silent. Lost in a sea of numbness.

And how are supposed to find your way home without your Star Of Wonder?

* * *

_So, yeah, this is a sad oneshot… Shemurr. Incase you are lost, the first part is Percy's thoughts after their first time and the second are his thoughts at her funeral._

_So, to answer a question sent in by divergent halfblood, I dance at Saskatchewan Express Musical Theatre Studio. So, yeah…_

_Only a half-day of school left! Oh man, I am so freaking ready for this bullcrap to be over. :P_

_Next up is 'Snowflake', so stay tuned for that._

_Happy Holidays!_

_-Lou_


	21. Snowflake

§ • Snowflake • §

They spend the day in Central Park. It is snowing lightly and the ground is covered in a foot of the white powder that crunches under one's feet as they walk down the paved path.

Sally walks along the ice-covered pathway, careful to watch her step, and watching her son running through the snow, laughing and shrieking. She burrows her lips and nose under the collar of her jacket, wishing she had brought a scarf to protect her from the icey wind. Her long, light brown whips around her head and her toes are nearly frozen in her boots.

"Mum!" Percy cries as he comes running up to her, tripping over his feet. His grin is missing his two front teeth and his wide green eyes sparkle with excitement. "Mum! Did you see me? Did you? I was skating on the ice."

Sally smiles. "That's great, honey." She bends down onto her knees beside her son to get a clearer view of his face, flushed from the cold, his hat slipping off of his messy mop of ebony hair. "Have you ever caught a snowflake on your tongue?" she asks, fixing his hat onto his head.

Percy shakes his head animatedly. "No," he says, swinging his shoulders around, his arms flinging along with them.

Sally sets her hands on his arms, stopping them from hitting her. "Well, if you catch a snowflake on your tongue, it'll bring you good luck," she says softly, brushing off non-existent dust from his shoulders.

Percy's eyes widen. "Really?" he asks, amazed at her advance knowledge of the art of snowflake catching (a respectable and difficult art, indeed).

Sally nods, smiling with closed lips. "Tilt back like this." She tilts her head back and sticks out her tongue. Percy mimics her actions, throwing his head back violently. Sally looks at her son, his head hanging back, his mouth wide open, and chuckles softly.

He suddenly snaps his head forward. "Mom! I got one! I got one in my mouth! Look! Look! Can you see it?" He sticks his tongue out, showing it to her.

Sally laughs. "Yes, honey. It's beautiful."

"You mean handsome," he says, wrinkling his nose. "Boys aren't beautiful, they're handsome."

"Handsome," she corrects. She ruffles his hair (and fixes his hat yet again) and says, "I think it's time to go home and make some hot chocolate."

"But mum…" Percy whines.

Sally gives him a stern look. "I don't understand whiney language," she sings, brushing off her jeans.

Percy sighs dramatically. "Can't we stay a little longer?" he pleads, tugging at the hem of her coat.

Sally looks at him, a rush of affection flowing though her for the little boy. "I'll make the special blue hot chocolate," she says.

Percy contemplates this for a moment. "Okay."

Sally grabs his little hand in her own and they start down the street.

* * *

_Just a little Sally/Percy family fluff for you. :) Only five more days until Christmas! Yeah! And I'm finally on holidays, so yay! No more homework for me! Only I have two projects for when I get back…_

_Yuck._

_I will also be posting the ages of the characters in these from now on, as someone requested that. In this one, Percy is around six, so grade one (Year 2, I believe for all you people who use Years)._

_NEWS: I won't be posting my last oneshot (Family) Christmas Day, because I just found out that I'll be driving out to my cousin's farm. I'll either post two on Christmas Eve or I'll post it sometime afterwards._

_Happy Holidays to you lovely readers!_

_-Lou_


	22. Giving Back

§ • Giving Back • §

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, hanging off of the edge of my bed upside down.

I looked away from my textbook, annoyed. "What, Percy?"

Percy pulled himself upright and laid down on beside me on his stomach. "Let's go do something."

I closed my book. "Like what?" I asked.

"I have a surprise," he said, hopping off of the bed. He stared at my dumbfounded expression, smiling, and motioned to follow him. I sighed and got off of my bed reluctantly.

He had already pulled on his coat and was waiting beside the door. I slipped on my boots and jacket, following him outside of my house and down the street.

I followed him in stride, walking down the torn up sidewalk. He cautiously laced his fingers with mine, tangling them together like a mesh.

The daylight was slowly fading, replacing the grey, cloud-ridden sky with an orange and pink sunset, even though it was only five in the afternoon. There was an eerie silence in the air, something you normally didn't associate with New York.

"Where are we going?" I asked Percy once we'd been walking for a while. My toes were beginning to go numb and my fingers were stiff from the cold.

"Just wait," Percy told me. We walked more, taking a couple turns here and there, most of the time me just wanting to know where we were headed.

We stopped in front of a run-down looking house with a sunken roof and a metal fence circling the yard. The grate, hanging on one of its hinges, was open to a cracked concrete path leading to the wooden door.

"C'mon," Percy said and leaded me to the house.

He knocked on the door and a thin woman with wispy, silver hair and dark, wide eyes. Her eyes, though creased with laugh lines that showed she smiled a lot, were narrowed at us. She had a towel thrown over one shoulder and her mint green dress was smudged with what looked like tomato sauce and some sort of batter.

"Percy Jackson," the small woman said in a surprisingly dominating voice, "you are late, late, late. You were supposed to be here right at five. And what time is it, young man?"

Percy cracked an easy grin. "Five-thirty," he admitted. "But, the reason I'm late is I was trying to get Annabeth out of her house to come over here, she just did not want to come. Right, Annabeth?" He looked at me pleadingly.

I was about to retort but the woman beat me to it. "Percy Jackson, don't you dare feed that bullshit. I've been 'round the sun a lot more times than you, boy, and I know when someone's trying to feed me some cow patties!" She sniffed distastefully. "Now, come inside. It's freezing outside and you must be chilled, chilled, chilled to the bones."

Percy grinned and led me into the dank, musty house.

"I haven't started dinner yet," the woman shouted over the sound of clanging pots and pans from the kitchen. "I didn't know what you wanted."

"Aw, Eloise," Percy said, "you know whatever you make for me will me wonderful."

Eloise rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore his attempts at flattery and turn to me. "You must be that girl Percy's always yakking about," she said, analyzing me with her intimidating eyes. "I can see why," she said and smiled at me. She held out her hand and I shook it, shocked at her firm grip. "I'm Eloise Stephenson. I used to babysit Percy when he was wee little one."

"Annabeth Chase," I replied.

"I know who you are," she told me, and continued banging pots around the kitchen.

Percy stood beside me. He leaned in by my ear and whispered, "Like she said, Eloise used to babysit me when I was little, before Mom met Gabe. She was our neighbor and always used to over these casseroles and stuff for mom because she knew she was working two jobs while raising me. One day, she just showed up at our door, a knitting bag in one hand and bag of toys in the other and told my mom to get to work and that she would watch me for the day." He sighed wistfully. "We got in touch a couple months ago. Apparently she moved out of the apartment when we did. She told the landlord that there was no point in staying there anymore now that we had left."

I stared at the woman, who was busy stirring some sort of red sauce in a pan.

"If there are any saints in this hell of a world, she's one of them," Percy concluded.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah," I said and took his hand.

"Percy," Eloise said, "I need you to grab the garlic. This sauce is too, too, too bland."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy smiled and began to search for some in the fridge.

Eloise made eye contact with and motioned me over her hand, clucking her tongue.

"How long have you and Percy been together?" she asked, stirring away at her sauce, adding some salt and pepper.

The question caught me off guard. "Um, a year and a half," I stuttered.

Eloise nodded, taking a taste of the sauce. She pursed her wrinkly lips. "You had better not hurt him," she warned. "I raised that boy like he was my own son. I saw how much trouble Sally was having raising that boy, bless her heart. Working two jobs and raising a boy like him." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's a good kid, and I can see he's completely infatuated with you."

"I would never hurt him," I said. "Not on purpose."

Eloise gave me a smile. "Oh, I know, sweetheart. I can see it in them eyes of yours."

"Eloise?" Percy called. "I can't the stupid garlic!"

"Watch that mouth of yours!" Eloise warned. "And it's on the counter."

"You said it was in the fridge," Percy whined.

Eloise looked surprised. "Did I? I meant the counter." She scratched her head, confused.

Percy walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry, Eloise. It's fine." Percy handed her the garlic and she added it into the sauce.

§

We were standing by the door. It was dark outside, as well as cold.

Eloise stood by the door, a towel thrown over her shoulder like the first time I saw her. Percy gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear.

They pulled away and I walked up to her, prepared to shake her hand. I was not, however, prepared for her thin arms to pull me into a hug.

"Thank you for spending time with me tonight, dear," she said. "I rarely get company."

"I'll come visit soon," I promised.

She pulled away and patted my cheek affectionately. "Thank you."

* * *

_So, I realize that you may not understand exactly how this is 'giving back'. So I thought I'd explain. There are a lot of elderly people whose families just don't visit them a lot, and they slowly waste away, all alone. So, Percy visiting Eloise is a way for him to repay her for looking after him when he was little._

_So, yeah. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. And I realized I screwed up so badly in 'Turkey'. Piper is a bloody vegetarian and I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!_

_I am a failure at life!_

_On another note, thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I love you all so much!_

_-Lou_


	23. Baking

§ • Baking • §

"Now add the flour," Grover muttered, sifting the white powder into the mixing bowl. He heard the door slam and jumped, flour flying all around the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Juniper called. She entered the kitchen, her brown hair tied into a braided bun. She wrapped her arms around Grover's waist. "Hi," she said cheerily.

"Hi," Grover said breathlessly, and continued adding dry ingredients to the mixing bowl.

Juniper pursed her lips as she noticed the white powder coating the kitchen's walls, counters and Grover's hair. She brushed some off of his shoulder. "You're going to clean this up, right?"

Grover sighed and grinned at her shyly. "Absolutely," he said and turned on the mixer.

Juniper nodded and walked out of the kitchen, dropping her bag on the table. She slipped her boots off of her feet easily due to the black tights she was wearing under her grey, wool dress. She took the pins out of her hair and undid her braid, letting her hair cascade down her back in waves.

"Grover, honey?" she called into the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?" he called back over the noise of the mixer.

She began carefully folding her scarf into a square. "May I ask why you are baking right now? Not that I'm against you making cookies, but, er, it is a bit odd, you see…"

Grover entered the living room, shaking the flour out of his curly brown hair. "I know how stressed you are right now, what with Mr. D on your back, so I thought I'd give you something nice to come home to, like Christmas cookies."

Juniper smiled and pecked his blushing cheek. "You are too sweet."

* * *

_I know you guys probably don't care, but I made blue cookies today and may I just say that they were worthy of Sally Jackson's. Jus thought I should let you all know that I'm not completely useless when it comes to cooking._

_SammyJACKSONtheAWESOMEdemigod requested Gruniper a couple days ago. I thought I'd deliver it to you and not leave you hanging anymore._

_Thanks so much 220+ reviews! You are wonderful, bless your hearts!_

_-Lou_


	24. Wrapping Paper

§ • Wrapping Paper • §

"Leo," Piper sighed, exasperated, "what are you _doing?"_

"Wrapping a present," he said through a mouthful of brightly coloured paper. "Duh. Now, can you get my bum for me? My hands are kinda pinned to down and my legs do not bend that way."

Piper slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, but grabbed some penguin-decorated wrapping paper and wrapped it around his skinny tush, careful to avoid touching it.

"Uh, Pipes?" she heard someone ask from the doorway to the living room. She looked up and Jason was standing there in all his awkward glory. "Er, watcha doing?" he asked and sat himself on the couch.

"Wrapping Leo," she said, shrugging before continuing down his legs with the paper.

"Uh…" Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"

Piper paused and gave Leo a confused look. "Yeah. Why _am_ I doing this?"

Leo shushed her. "You'll find out soon enough, Beauty Queen. Holy Hephaestus, just a little eager don't you think?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, I know I am _the _Hot Stuff in this house, but, Pipes, I'm sorry to tell you I'm taken. You're just gonna have to settle with Lightning Man, over there."

"Hey!" Jason protested.

"Now, I know he isn't nearly as much of a sexy beast as I am, but I'm sure you can live." Leo gave her a pitiful look.

Piper rolled her eyes again. "Oh no. I'm heartbroken," she told him in a monotone.

"There, there," Leo beseeched, bumping her twice with his shoulder.

Piper laughed and pulled away from him, admiring her handy work. He was standing in the middle of the living room, covered head-to-toe in wrapping paper, with only his face poking through, grinning madly.

Hazel walked into the room and took one look at Leo before giggling madly. Frank, who was following close behind her mouthed, "Why?"

Leo sighed dramatically, well, as dramatically you could sigh whilst trapped in layers of wrapping paper and packing tape. "You'll see," he insisted.

The two sat on the couch beside Piper and Jason, Hazel still giggling (It was so Sammy-like of him.) every few seconds.

The door opened with a screech and a hooded figure stepped inside.

"Hey, babe," Leo called from the living room. "Come into the living room."

"Just a second," the woman said irritably. She uncovered her shiny, golden brown hair and slipped out of her wool coat. She shook off her annoying boots and sighed as one of her socks came with it. Muttering to herself, she pulled it back on.

Calypso entered the living room with a shocked look on her face.

"Afternoon, Sunshine," Leo said with a cheeky grin before spitting a bit of tape from his mouth.

She walked towards him, a confused look on her face. "Why?" she asked.

"That's what we want to know," Frank muttered, shifting in his seat.

Leo grinned. "Merry Christmas, Sunshine," he said roguishly, attempting to pose but then falling over.

Calypso laughed and aided him back onto his feet, still keeping her hand son his shoulders. She brushed a loose curl from Leo's forehead, shaking her head slightly.

"I figured that this would be the best Christmas present for you," Leo said, winking at her.

Calypso laughed and kissed him slowly, her soft lips molding to his. She pressed her forehead to his. "You're right," she murmured and kissed him again.

"Wanna unwrap me?" Leo asked cheekily.

Calypso pulled away and rolled her cinnamon eyes. "Maybe later."

* * *

_I just luuuurv Caleo. So. Freaking. Cute. AH! I just, I can't. Shemurr!_

_Anyway, I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing it. If you did, please leave me a review, and if you didn't, then leave me a review anyway!_

_Also, please check out NerdyAndQuirky and MissFenderr on YouTube. They are both hilarious and way too underappreciated._

_Love you all so much and continue to review as I am addicted to them now._

_-Lou_


	25. Jolly Old Saint Nick

§ • Jolly Old Saint Nick • §

"Did you know that Saint Nicholas was actually a demigod?"

Annabeth turned away from her laptop, staring at her boyfriend in amusement. "Oh, really?" she asked.

Percy nodded, obviously proud he knew something she didn't. "Apparently, he was a son of Hermes in the early third century. One day, he was walking through the streets of Patara, the village he lived in, and he saw the poverty that overran it. So, he stole from the Christian Church, and prayed to his father for guidance. Hermes gave him the wits to steal Artemis' chariot, and he rode through the night sky, giving the stolen goods from the Church to the poor."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed," she stated and moved to sit beside him on the bed. "But you got one fact wrong in your story," she told him.

"And what's that?" he asked, inching his face closer to hers.

"Saint Nicholas was granted immortality by the gods for all his service, as he continued his work over many, many years, stealing Artemis' chariot every eve of December 24, and now lives in the most Northern part of the world with his eternal bride," she told him.

Percy shoved her. "You always have to one-up me, don't you?"

Annabeth smirked at him. "As always."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

_Happy nearly-Christmas! Only four more hours (well, here in good old Saskatchewan) until midnight!_

_Please note that the above story is completely made up, except for the fact that St. Nicholas lived in Patara, Greece in the third century. That actually happened._

_I won't be able to post again until the 27__th__ because I will be out of town until Boxing Day._

_Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! I love you all and hope that, for those of you who celebrate Christmas and those who don't, you are all safe and happy this December 25._

_Merry Christmas!_

_-Lou_


	26. Family

§ • Family • §

As Nico was sitting in the living room of the Big House, he realized something very important.

Streamers were strung around the room, hanging off of light fixtures hazardously, and dangling from the ceiling with Scotch tape. Balloons were strewn around the room, just waiting to be popped by the mischievous Stoll brothers.

Christmas cookies, blue chocolate chip cookies, butter tarts, mince-meat pies, fresh buns with butter and jam, short bread and Christmas Crackers were piled high on Christmas platters from the Dollar Store, ready to be munched on by fellow, hungry campers.

Piper and Jason were sitting on the couch across from him, brushing noses and acting sickeningly cute. Thalia was sitting beside her bother, faking gags and winking his way, her bobble earrings swinging away on her earlobes.

Percy was sitting on the floor, Annabeth sitting in between his legs, both cuddled in ugly Christmas sweaters they had bought each other as a joke. Hazel and Frank were sitting beside them, Frank's nose nuzzled in Hazel's hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Nico tried to not be grossed out by their sick public displays of affection.

Grover and Juniper were sitting across from Percy and Annabeth, cross-legged, with Grover's arm thrown lazily around Juniper's shoulder. He was attempting to play something on the reed pipes, though it sounded a little like a cat being run over by a golf cart.

Leo and Calypso were arguing loudly in the corner. Leo looked a little desperate, like he was trying not to cause a fuss for once, and Calypso was red in the face, screeching something about sunshine. She looked like she was ready to rip his throat out.

That was something Nico would have loved to see: Leo versus Calypso! Who will come out alive?

Clarisse and Chris were standing awkwardly in the corner, like they wanted to stay and leave at the same time. Clarisse, who was playing with her stringy, brown hair nervously, looked up as Percy called her over. She looked at him gratefully, and pulled Chris along with her, passing Nico with a small smile in his direction.

And Nico was sitting alone in a big, fluffy armchair. He didn't mind that he was alone; in fact he liked it. It allowed him to observe the room, to really take in what was happening; to feel the happiness, the excitement, the love radiating off of the eleven who were gathered together that Christmas Day.

He looked over to his right, towards the door entering the house, and saw a silver shimmer in the light. An apparition of a girl in a ball cap, her hair pulled into a ponytail, and shirt and jeans appeared, smiling at him. She just stood there, didn't say anything, didn't move, and simply stood there, smiling. _Bianca,_ he thought and smiled back.

Yes, Nico realized something important while sitting in the living room of the Big House, surrounded by happiness, excitement and love. He realized the importance of family: No matter how many aches they cause you, they are there until the very end.

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the wait; I was with family up until today from Christmas on so I literally didn't have the time to sit and write until about an hour ago._

_Please check out my tumblr, twitter and instagram. You can find me under the same name as here: emblah01. Please consider following me and such! Thanks!_

_So, this concludes 'Tis The Season'. Not sure how to feel about that; on one hand I'm relieved I don't have to write anymore of these, but on the other I'm feeling strangely nostalgic._

_But thanks for almost 300 reviews! You are all wonderful and I appreciate them so much._

_And, to answer a question I have been asked multiple times, I don't know if I'll be doing this next year. I'll have to see what my plans are and how it goes._

_For the last time, Happy Holidays!_

_-Lou_


End file.
